So What if I'm Jealous?
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Karin likes Kazune. Problem is, she's sure he doesn't like her. But will his feelings change once Karin starts to get close to someone else? Your classic teen love story, I guess. R&R plz! I finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

Cuxie: I'm starting another story. My life story...in KK form.

Kazune: How pathetic.

Karin: She'll be living through me.

Cuxie: SHUT-UP!! Both of you! I'm doing this story whether you guys like it or not so you might as well just get the hell over it!

Kazune:...

Karin:...

Cuxie:...Ok, now...Roll chappy!

* * *

"My God! Why are girls SO slow?!" Kazune yell over his shoulder.

"I am NOT slow, jerk!" I retorted.

"Then C'mon already! We're gonna be late!" Kazune-kun ran full speed towards our school. You would've thought his pants were on fire or something. I was right behind him and Himeka was behind me. Man! He is so annoying. So what if I overslept? That automatically makes me slow or something? I think not. Still...even if he's the most sexist, insensitive jerk I've ever met, I still like him. A lot.

"HURRY IT UP KARIN!! DAMN!!" But he is **such** a jerk sometimes! Weird how I can like someone like that. Then again maybe not. Some girls do go for the bad boys. I just never pegged myself as one of them. I never pegged Kazune-kun as a "bad boy" either. Just a jerk really, and not even all the time. As unbelievable as it may sound, he can be really sweet sometimes. We're really good friends when we're not blowing up at each other...which isn't too often.

"Phew! We made it." I panted and saw the gate close behind Himeka, who just barely slipped in in time.

"Geez, Karin! If you actually made it to school **on time** more often then maybe you'd actually know something." he scoffed. I really hate it when people scoff at me. It's rude, and the word just sounds weird. _Scoff_. Sounds Irish or something.

"I DO know stuff and we ARE on time!" Oh. Did I mention Kazune-kun tutors me as well? So we kinda have to get along sometimes in order for me to learn the stuff sensei hasn't managed to program into my brain like the others.

Life really does suck sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh! Kujyou-kun! Please!"

"Just once!"

"We just wanna see!"

"Er...maybe...later...?" I heard Kazune-kun whisper uncertainly to the group of giggling girls behind him. Those little sluts! Honestly. I know the girls here have it bad for him(me too), but this was really low. I mean for God's sakes, they were BEGGING to see his chest!! What the hell?! Have they no **shame**?! I mean, I know he's got abs to die for, but still! Have some dignity!

"What's wrong with you?" Huh? Is he talking to me?

"Nani? Nothing. Why?" What could possibly be wrong at this moment in time? I mean other than the fact I'm being forced to witness you be sexually harrassed.

"Well for one thing, you're drawing mad faces all over your notes." I looked at my paper. Instead of the notes on factoring minoials that should have been there I found small animated mad-faced people. Some resembling me.

"Oh, uh...Eheh." God, I feel dumb. I must of sounded pretty dumb too, judging by the way Kazune-kun was shaking his head at me.

"And you wonder why you need tutoring." He turned away. Which was pretty rude. My drawings were awesome, but do I get any praise for that? Noooo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here...Kujyou-kun." A short brunette girl handed Kazune-kun a small envelope with a heart seal. Even someone with my low I.Q. status would know what that was. God. Why is the world against me today? I can never go one day without having to witness some random girl flirting with him! And not a week without one confessing.

Anyway, she gave him her little love note and was blushing so hard I almost felt sorry for her. I know exactly what Kazune-kun does with all those little notes. Just take care of them around the corner where the trashcan is, I do the same whenever I happen to get one because it's almost always from someone I don't know.

"Um, thanks?" Kazune-kun took it from her with the same uncertainty in his voice. That girl must of heared it too because she took off crying in the opposite direction. Poor thing...kinda.

"You coming?" I yelled to him coming out of my hiding place behind a hedge. Most people would consider spying on one of your closest friends untrustworthy. I, however, don't give a damn about most people.

"Geez. Why me? I always get this things from strangers and then they run off crying. Why do girls do that?" He asked me matching my steps. Himeka was supposed to be with us but she made a last minute decision to hang with Miyon.

"Because. It's clear that when you say "Um, thanks?" that really means "Uh, who are you?"."

"Well yeah but...how'd you know I said that?" Damn! Busted.

"Uh...isn't that what you say everytime that happens? Then you come to me wondering where you went wrong and whatnot." That's it. Keep your cool Karin.

"So I guess it's turned into a routine, huh?" he laughed nervously. A routine? A ROUTINE?! So you've gotten used to this, huh?! This is what you considered your average, perfect day?! Having girls maul you nonstop while your friends sit witness like it's a damn comedy show!!

"NO! This isn't a "routine"! You think I wake up in the morning and look forward to this?! Hell no! This may be your routine, but I sure as hell is hot have better things to do! So I'd like it if you leave me out of your relationships and rejections, thank you very much." I stomped along my merry way leaving that insensitive loser in my dust.

"God, Karin! No need to get so agitated." he stomped in front of me. "Jealous much?" he added with a snicker.

"Hmmmn." Jealous? Yeah...so what if I am?

* * *

Cuxie: Done! Whether you like it or not!

Karin: I'm so mean and out of character.

Kazune: I'm still awesome so go on with this.

Karin&Cuxie:(glare)

Kazune:(ignoring)R&R. Honestly, I don't think it's that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuxie: So we're back!

Karin: Why?

Kazune: Update. Duh Karin.

Cuxie: So clueless. Since the reviewies are so fascinated with the KK version of my life this story shall continue.

Karin: This really is kinda pathetic.

Cuxie:...Then I'm stopping.T-T

Kazune: Karin! Rude much? You made her cry!

Karin: I-I didn't mean to!

Kazune: Here.(gives Cuxie a cookie)

Cuxie: -! Review Time!

**rd2luv:** Thank you! From one of my most faithful reviewers!

Micchi: I missed you love!(insert French kiss)

Cuxie: I still don't believe this.

**mangamaniac101:** Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

**Sasunarulover4life:** Nope. Karin really is that dumb. The books describe her as below average.

Karin: I AM NOT!!

Cuxie: Kazune-kun?

Kazune: Yeah?

Cuxie: Sasunaru says you're weird.

Kazune: Then she's weird for reading this!  
Cuxie:...See how you upset them?XD

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Maybe...I'm still upset.(pout)

**Misha66085:** YAY!! Funny&Cute!

**Kaitlynn416:** Aww! Thankies! I will because you asked so nicely.

**Flamebunny700:** Well if you insist!

**KazKarLove:** Oooh! You're right. Maybe Karin should get contacts. NEwhoisms! Thankies!

Cuxie: Doney done done, su!

Kazune: **No**.Just start the chapter.

Cuxie: Fu fu! You're no fun! Rolling chappy!

**Warning****: Karin and Kazune may be a little OOC. For that, I apologize.**

* * *

"Ah! It's so sunny!" I always get so cheered up on bright sunny days. Class hadn't started yet and I was enjoying a quiet, peaceful view of the world from the third floor window. Sun shining, birds chirping, children laughing. Welcome to the World of Karin!

"Daydreaming again I see." An all to familiar voice whispered from behind. I could feel my self blush five shades of red. _Deep breath._ I calmed myself down before turning to face him.

"Just enjoying life. Though I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that." Ah. Me and my smartass remarks.

"I do enjoy life. Just not enough to spend it staring out a window. It must be nice to not have a brain." He commented sitting next to me. I honestly consider it a blessing to be sitting next to the window AND Kazune-kun at the same time. But now's not the time to be thinking on that.

"Maybe. Too bad I can't relate seeing as I have a brain. And a fully functioning one at that." I said patting my head for emphasize. He snorted, which is almost as bad as scoffing. "Don't you have fangirls you need to adhere to?" I nodded my head toward the Kazune-Z who were eyeing us from across the class. They hate me so much. It's a mutual feeling though.

"I could say the same for you and your fanboys." He said indifferently. He knows perfectly well that the few admirers I do have are nowhere near as bad as his fangirls.

"ALRIGHT CLASS!!" Sensei barked a bit louder than neccessary. "Settle down." _And so begins another boring day of learning at the educational system_. Ugh. I felt my spirits dampen as two girls took their seats right behind us. Maybe not Kazune-Z members, but definately Kujyou fans. Just peachy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had tuned Sensei out for the past hour and a half now. Just a few more minutes until lunch! Drawing was a very good stress release for me. Well...I guess you wouldn't call these little animated faces "drawings". They were just more doodles. And they looked about as bored as I did.

"Please Kujyou-kun!" I heard a shrill whisper from behind followed by some giggling as my senses came back into focus. What did those vultures want now?! I didn't turn, but simply watched from the corner of my eye as the short dirty-blonde one gave him a note. "Don't hurt her feelings!"

"Yeah." The dark haired one chimmed. "You don't have to go out with her for long. You can break up with her later." Ok. So these to were asking my Kazune-kun out for a friend. Now all I have to do is figure out who so I could direct my hatred at the right person.

"But what's the point of going out with her just to break up?" Exactly! There is no point so just tell the bitch no! The two sluts only begged some more. I heard him sigh. He was probably as sick of this as I was. "I'll think about it." I saw him shove the note in his pocket and diverted my eyes as he turned back to face forward.

"Karin-chan?" One of them tapped me on the shoulder. I recongnized the voice as Nakamura, Etsuko(last name first).

"What do you want Nakamura-san?" I asked as rudely as possible.

"Ano...do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"Yes." I answered simply and returned to my doodling. She was silent for a minute before tapping me again. This time I expected it. "What now?!" I snapped.

"...Can I borrow it?"

"No."

"But you said--"

"I said I have a pen that you _could_ borrow. I never said I'd let you borrow it. Now leave me alone. I'm trying to work." I heard Kazune-kun laughing quietly at this little exchange but ignored him.

"You don't have to be so mean about it Karin-chan." The shorter one said quietly. Her name is Konno, Ayaka and she's not quite as annoying as Nakamura-san. In fact we used to be friends which is probably way she still calls me "Karin-chan". I don't though.

"And it's not really any of your business Konno-san." I turned my attention back to Nakamura-san. "It's been an hour and forty-five minutes since class started and you just now realized you don't have a pen?" She looked nervous. Probably feeling pretty stupid.

"...I-It ran out of ink."

"Well that sucks for you doesn't it?"

"Hanazono-san! Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us since whatever your talking about is clearly more important than what I'm teaching." Sensei eyed me scornfully. Crap! No way am I taking the blame for this!

"Actually Sensei, I was just trying to help Nakamura-san. It seems she doesn't have a pen, and was asking me for one. Unfortunately I don't have one to lend her." I said as sweetly as possible.

"Is that so Miss Nakamura?"

"...W-Well I--"

"How have you been doing your work all this time? You know it's been almost two hours since class started." Sensei said now coming over to where Nakamura-san was seated behind me. _Oh yeah! How do ya like the Hot Seat bitch?_ I was enjoying watching the girl squirm as Sensei eyed her blank worksheet. "Are you lacking in your class materials as well Konno-san?" My amazingly awesome Sensei snatched up Shorty's paper which was blank as well. _Double yeah! Two birds with one stone!_

"I-It ran out of ink." she stuttered still trying to get by with that lame excuse.

"Both of your pens?" Sensei asked looking between both girls. The whole class was watching this little show and I had a front row seat. Sensei probably would've called me out again if I hadn't cleverly hidden by doodled sheet under an almost identical finished worksheet. Who says I don't have a brain?

"I'd like to speak with you two after class." She finalized as the bell rang for lunch. Konno-san and Nakamura-san hung their heads in embarrasment. Really, they should've done it out of shame.

"Hai Sensei." They both said quietly hanging back as the rest of us filed out for lunch. Man was that awesome! Don't get me wrong. I'm not usually that sadistic, but I have a history with those two. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I loved every minute of that.

"I know that just made your day, huh?" Kazune asked smirking at me. For some reason he gets a kick out of watching me go off on those girls.

"Yep! And I'm sure you enjoyed it just as much."

"It was pretty funny. You're never that mean to anyone else at this school. Besides me, I mean." I rolled my eyes. "I know you don't like them since The Incident but they apologized."

"Whatever. Can we get to lunch already? I'm starving!" I whined throwing my hands up.

"Yeah. Wouldn't wanna be late for your favorite subject." He said with sauntering ahead.

"Why don't you jus--Hey! Wait a minute. Where are my books?" I asked looking frantically around the hall as if I could've dropped them along the way and just not notice.

"Relax. I got 'em." He turned halway around so I could see. I don't remember when he grabbed my books. And since when did he carry them for me anyway?

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Like I said. We wouldn't want you to be late for lunch and you always complain about how these weigh you down. So..." He shrugged again and as girly as it sounds I actually felt my heart lift up. He could be so sweet sometimes! "And being the weakling that you are you'd probably break those little arms of yours trying to carry all these. Speaking of which I'm going to start doubling you up on training."

"Ugh." Well...it's a start anyway.

* * *

Cuxie: Phew! Finny-winished!

Kazune: Enough with the Misha dialougue already!

Cuxie: Kill-joy! Sorry if this chappy's too long.

Karin: You made me so mean!

Cuxie: No! Just slightly evil. This is ME we're talking about.

Karin: R&R!! Ya know...that was kinda fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuxie: Since this story was the most desparte for an update, here ya go!X3

Karin: I don't even think you know what you're doing with this story.

Cuxie: I don't! I'm gonna wing it!

Karin:(sigh)I have a bad feeling about this.

Cuxie: KARIN!!

Karin: Oh fine!(into microphone)Winging it!

* * *

"Yo, I heard Sensei's rearranging the classroom for next period." Miyon informed us as we got in line for our lunches. Yuuki was reserving our seats as usual. Kazune-kun would usually be halfway down eating by now, but I guess me and my books slowed him down so he was in line with us girls. Not that I mind.

"Why would she want to do that?" Himeka asked grabbing her favorite curry cutlet. I'm not a big fan of curry. Naturally I prefer my Eel bread. Which I grabbed quickly along with a cookie to treat myself.

"Something about a new assignment." Were they still talking? Man, I really need to stop tuning people out like this. But I'm hungry! And I don't want to discuss school assignments anyway.

"Can you please wait until we sit down to start stuffing your face?" Kazune-kun's voice said in the background. Though I'm pretty sure that was directed at me since I hadn't broken off a peice of my bread as we were walking back. Stuffing it in my mouth as we sat down at our table. Yes "OUR" table. VIP only. No exceptions.

I was just about to dig into the bliss that was my lunch when an all too familiar voice once again broke through my thoughts.

"HANAZONO-SAAAAAAAN!!" _It's coming! Dear God, I have to save the bread! _Pushing my tray into the center of the table I braced myself as a familiar body flung itself at my back. Hugging me from behind. "Good day all! Hanazono-san!" Geez, why me? Why do I have to be the squeeze toy?!

"...M-Micchi...Air..." I gasped trying to get my point across before I passed out from lack of oxygen. And I'm pretty sure my face started to turn blue at this point because Himeka gasped loudly.

"Idiot. Can't you see she can't breathe?" Kazune stated as he pried Micchi off my back like the Saint that he is! It was then that I realized that even though the chair I had been sitting in made a little space between us, Micchi still managed to squeeze all the air from my diaphragm. _Is he even human?!_

"Sorry Hanazono-san," Micchi said smiling and not looking apologetic in the least. Does this guy even know his own strength? _Freaking nutbar._ "I just missed you, love!" _Okay. Nutbar with powdered sugar._

"Micchi...I just saw you yesterday. And how come you don't miss anyone else? Why not Kazune-kun? I know you had to miss him!" I stated turned to my former blonde savior. Is he glaring at me?

"Of course!" Micchi said attempting to hug Kazune-kun as well.

"Don't even think about it." he said coolly while biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

"You know Sensei's redecorating? We're gonna have some kind of project." Micchi said.

"I know. We were just talking about it." Miyon said. She was sitting next to Yuuki. Big surprise there(sarcasm). Those to were crushing so hard you could feel the love vibes from just walking past them. And yet they're so oblivious to each other's feelings. It's amazing really.

"Oi Karin!" Kazune said flicking my forhead and gesturing to Himeka. Yeah. Right. Like I'm supposed to believe she did it!

"Owwie! Jerk! Whatcha do that for?!" God, he's just a walking, talking pain in the a--

"Karin-chan..." Himeka said softly. She's speaks so low she's almost inaudable. "What do you think of having a sleepover this weekend?"

"Oh. Sounds like a great idea!" I can't stay mad for long anyway.

"Oooh! Can I come too?!" Micchi asked excitedly. He's so immature, but it's kinda cute. Sometimes.

"Girls only Micchi." Mmm! Lunch just tastes better everyday! Eel bread at least.

"But Kazune-kun gets to go!"

"Yes, but we can lock him in the basement." What? He's usually down there anyway. No big deal.

"I'm right here!" he yelled. I guess the basement's not good enough for him anymore. I wonder if we have an attic...

"Yeah...we should fix that problem, shouldn't we?"

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!**_

"Let's go." Man lunch went fast. "I didn't even get to eat my cookie." Speaking of which where was it?

"Oh don't worry." Kazune-kun said brushing past me. "I ate that for you. Your welcome." I saw him smirk and rush on ahead while I stood there blinking.

"Wha? HEY!!" Damn it!

"Karin-chan!" I heard Himeka yell after me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying since I had already taken off after Kazune-kun The Cookie Snatcher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wh-What did she do?"

I sweatdropped. Whatever "project" Sensei had planned I'm not sure if I liked it. Though it's clearly going to be a group thing seeing as the desks are arranged in groups of four. The walls were decorated with posters that said things like, 'Put your future in good hands. Your own.' and related inspirational words. "So where are we supposed to sit?"

"You know, I think you just pretend to be stupid sometimes." The Cookie Snatcher muttered in response to my question. Not that I cared much. "There are name tags on the desks. Just fine yours and sit."

"A majority of the things I say aren't directed at you." I huffed. And so what if I sounded rude? HE ATE MY COOKIE!!

"Don't tell me you're still upset about that stupid cookie." Great. Now he's a mind reader. "You didn't have time to eat it anyway."

"I could've saved it!" Here's my seat. Now go away Cookie Snatcher. Find your own seat.

"It would've ended up under your bread like the last thing you 'saved'. Well what do you know? My seats right here." He took a seat cornered across from mine. Just my luck. No, really. I'm so lucky!(not sarcasm)

About seven minutes later the rest of the class came in and we found out who are groups were. Miyon came to sit next to me, thank goodness! And another boy sat across from me, next to Kazune-kun. He had dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. Kondou-san, I think his name was.

"Hi." he said smiling at me. Well at least he's got manners.

"Hi." I matched his smile with one of my own. Kazune-kun huffed and crossed his arms like the rude little snot he is. And I don't think Miyon even heard the boy. She was too busy spying on Yuuki's group. Heh. Probably nervous about him being with other girls without her supervision.

"OKAY CLASS!!" Sensei yelled a little louder than necessary. "Watch this movie! I've got calls to make!" she said pointing to a TV at the front of the room. And then...she left. Some teacher we have.

"Well what do we do now?" Miyon whined stretching her arms across her desk. I don't know why though. Free time! I'm drawing. I need a sign to put on my door. _Something cute but smartalecky. Hmm..._

_**Tap.**_

_Huh? Did something just..._

_**Tap. Tap.**_

_Something's hitting my foot._ I peeked underneath my desk. _Kondou-kun? Why's he tap my foot?_ I glanced up at him and he was smiling slyly at me. I smirked back. Well at least I have someone to entertain me.

_**Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap!**_

Somehow this had turned into a game. We were both trying to pin down each others feet. And even though my feet were small I was doing pretty good.

"Ugh! This is so stupid." Kazune-kun groaned turning away from the movie. For once I was paying him any attention though.

"Ha! I win!" I stepped firmly on both of Kondou-kun's feet and smiled victoriously.

"What?! No way! You cheated!" He said. I knew he was joking though. He still had that sly smile. Which, I admit, is kind of cute.

"I did not! You cheated!"

"Hmph...Fine. We both cheated." He laughed. Also cute...but not as cute as Kazune-kun's! I think. Wait. Why am I even thinking this? I barely know Kondou-kun!

"Then I win. What's my prize?" Regardless, he's funny. I think I just made a new friend and found a possible new VIP for our table.

"I'll give you a prize to shut-up!" Kazune-kun growled glaring at me and Kondou-kun. How rude! What did Kondou-kun ever do to him?

"Mou...What's your problem?!"

"Right now...you!" Now that was unnecessarily mean!

"I didn't even say anything to you! I was talking to Kondou-kun so butt out!" Geez! I don't care if he's my crush right now. He's way out of line!

"...Whatever. I don't care." With that he turned his back to us and pretended to watch the movie. I sighed and my new friend laughed nervously.

"Uh...is he always like this?"

"Ignore him. He just wants attention." Kazune-kun snorted and I rolled my eyes.

My life is just one big headache with no aspirin available.

* * *

Cuxie: Wasn't sure how to end it and sorry for the wait.

Kondou: Will I become a main character?

Cuxie: Probably not.D

Karin: Awww!

Kazune: Thank God.

Cuxie: But...it's possible! R&R!! I'll try to update faster but school starts tomorrow so no promises!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuxie: I'm here! I'm back! I'm going to update!

Karin: About time. I'm actually starting to like this story.

Kazune: I'm not.

Cuxie: Wow. I'm starting to wonder who the jealous one really You know this story isn't so much MY life anymore. I'm just improvising.

Karin: Should we do reviews?

Cuxie: Unfortunately we don't have that much time. So...ROLL CHAPPY PEOPLE!! C'MON WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!!

* * *

My GOD! Could today be any more boring? Boring teachers. Boring assignments. Even my eel bread tasted a little...bland. Not that that stopped me from eating it. Just less enthusiastically.

"Ugh...I can't take much more of this." Kondou-kun muttered seeming to agree with me. We agree on a lot of things which is probably why we get along so well. True to my word, I invited him to sit with us yesterday and today. He and Yuuki got along pretty quickly. And Micchi didn't really mind anyone's company. Kazune-kun was still being a brat. He wouldn't so much as acknowledge Kondou-kun's presence.

"I practically fell asleep in Social Studies," I complained. "Is it possible to die of boredom?" If it is I'll be pushing up daisies in a matter of minutes.

"Probably. It would be a shame to die on a Friday though," he said. Oh that's right. I have my sleepover starting after school. You'd think I'd be more pumped. Heck! I'm the cheerful, spirited one! Besides Micchi that is. "C'mon. The bell's about to ring." He said standing up and throwing his tray away. I followed.

Back to Hell we go! Turns out the big assignment Sensei had been planning was some kind of future plan out the guidance counselor was supporting.

In short: We watch a few movies. Do a few papers. Take a test at the end of the unit. And then a field trip!

Sensei wouldn't clue us in on _where_ we were going for the trip but I know where we're not going; school!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Kondou-kun got to class first since we both weren't in the mode for lunch. We both took our seats and I got my sketch book out.

"You draw?" he asked, looking at my pictures upside down from where he was sitting.

"Eh? Oh, uh...yeah. I guess. I mean if you call these 'drawings'. I always thought of them more as doodles. But I guess some of them are drawings," I babbled. I talk waaaay too much sometimes. I wonder how many people have been around me when I get like this and wished they had some duct tape. _Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver_.

"Let me see!" he said snatching my book away. Mean!

"Hey!" I reached over my desk but he held it away, flipping quickly through the pages. Is he trying to embarrass me?! My drawings are private! At least the ones in my sketch book. "Give it back Kondou-kun! That's personal!"

"Karin-chan...these are really good," he said quietly.

My face must be neon red. I just know it is! I got up and ran over to his side. He knew what I was doing and stood up, holding my book high above my head. Why do boys have to be so tall?! It's not fair! He snickered as I jumped up and down. "Wow Karin-chan. I didn't realize you were so short."

That did it. My hands turned into fists and I started beating on his chest. "I'm not short, jerk! You're just freakishly tall!"

"Whoa!" he leaned back and I seized the opportunity. My sketch book was just within reach and I grabbed for it. "Got it!" his hand was still on it though and I heard the chair skid against the floor as we both fell back over it. His free hand grabbed my waist and I heard him groan briefly.

Before it happened.

The chair was knocked out of the way and Kondou-kun was on his back with me on top of him. Both our hands were still placed firmly on my sketchbook. Our lips crushed together.

His eyes were wide but I had a feeling mine are wider. Oh my God! I'm kissing him!--kind of. What am I supposed to do?! What do I dooooo?!

Suddenly...his eyes closed and his lips started to move against mine. I was still frozen in place, my heart stuck somewhere in my throat. What is he doing? What am _I_ doing?! I-I don't like Kondou-kun!

I don't think I do anyway.

I had never thought about any other boy this way other than Kazune-kun. He was the only person I ever thought of kissing. And what it would be like to go out with him. And just be together. I'd never had feelings as strong for anyone other than him.

So I couldn't help wondering why...I was kissing him back.

He, however, didn't seem to mind in the least. His arm tugged at my waist and the kiss went from sweet to something resembling passion. It was more...urgent. His lips were still soft and warm though and I couldn't help wondering if kissing Kazune-kun would feel the same. Or better.

Just as I was beginning to get lost in the moment, the door sprung open and slammed harshly against the wall. My head snapped up and Kondou-kun moaned, dissapointed that I had stopped the kiss. My eyes immediately flew to the door where there stood the very subject of my earlier thoughts.

And the last person I wanted to see at that moment.

He was every bit as shocked as we were. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth had taken on a surprising 'O' shape. I was still sitting on top of Kondou-kun, my chest heaving. First from the kiss, then from the anxiety.

"Ka...Kazune-kun," I panted. As the words left my mouth he seemed to come back to life. Giving me the coldest glare I've ever seen in my life. I visibly flinched as his ice-blue eyes peirced into mine. Anger clearly visible. Along with something else I couldn't identify.

He scowled, "Sorry for interrupting!"

The words cut through me like a knife through butter going straight to my heart. And just as quickly as he'd come...he left. The door slammed shut behind him, but I could still feel his glare.

I stood up, my eyes never leaving the door as a million different emotions sifted through me at once.

"Karin-chan. I-I...are you okay?" A faraway voice asked me and for once...I had no sarcastic remark for that. Of course I wasn't okay! How could I be?

I ran out of the room. My feet felt like they had 200lbs. weights tied to them. The halls were full of students talking. Laughing. Going to classes like normal kids would. Like I should be.

I didn't.

I pushed my way through all of them, not bothering to apologize as I shoved some of them out of my way. I didn't stop running until I was out of the school, on the front steps. I looked around outside, not knowing what else to do. I saw nothing.

Not the children laughing. The birds chirping. The shining sun. Nothing.

I slumped to my knees and stared at the stone steps. Little beads of water dripped leaving temporary stains on the stone and I realized I was crying. His words echoed in my head nonstop. Angry and disgusted. I started sobbing and my chest heaved up and down. _I'm not sure how much more I can take_. I took in a sharp breath to calm down and placed a hand gently against my chest where my heart would be...Yep.

It's broken.

* * *

Cuxie: I...I...I'm sorry! I didn't plan this! Do you guys hate me? You must hate me for this!

Kazune: I do.

Karin: Ditto.

Cuxie: WAAH!! I'm so sorry! I'll try to make it up to you all next chapter! Speaking of which, do you want the next one to me in Kazune-kun's POV? I could do that! Plz R&R!! PLZ!!


	5. Chapter 5

Cuxie: Wah! When's the last time I updated this?!

Kazune: I'd answer but you already know.

Cuxie: WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Kazune: What?!

Cuxie: You all hate me!!(sobbing)

Kazune: No! No no no, w-we don't! Really! Aww geez...KARIN!!

Karin:(looks at Cuxie)What did you do?!

Kazune: It's not my fault! She just started crying!

Kondou: Um, presenting chapter 5.

Kazune: That's not how you're supposed to do it!

Kondou: Then how--

Karin: ROLLING CHAPPY!!!

Kazune:...Like that.

* * *

I can't remember ever cutting class when there wasn't any God-related danger somewhere near. But there's no way I can go back there and sit with _them_ after..._that_!

I can't remember ever being this furious before in my life! Seeing her on top of _him_. Granted. I don't know the guy all that well, but Karin likes him(obviously) which gives me reason enough not to. God, I thought I was gonna explode when I walked into that room and saw her...saw her...

I punched the wall on my way out the door. I needed to get out of there. I need to wind down. Or else I'd just end up going back there and doing something I'd regret. And that would probably make Karin hate me if she didn't already.

Then again, why would she? I hadn't down anything other than slam the door when I saw them. And I hadn't meant to interrupt. God knows I could've gone my whole life without having to see _that_. I suspected she liked him. They were friendly enough...

People hurried out of my way as I stalked down the sidewalk. Probably because I looked like I was about to kill something. And I very well could've.

It's not like I knew where I was going. I could go home and try to calm down, but that would only guarentee me a few hours of solitude. There was absolutely no way I'd be able to handle seeing her, looking her in the face without completely losing it. I couldn't do it. Locking myself in my room would be the immature way of handling things.

Not that skipping school and refusing to go home was mature. But I literally couldn't handle seeing her again. Not physically or mentally. The moment I'd seen them I was overcome with rage so quickly my whole body started to shake. And I'm sure Karin had noticed too because her eyes got wider than I'd ever seen them. I probably scared the crap out of her.

She didn't deserve that. She didn't do anything wrong. I can't blame her for...not having feelings for me. At least not like mine were for her. I never said anything to her. Not really anyway. I wasn't straightforward about it. She thought we were friends. How can I blame her for kissing another guy?

But how can I pretend I'm okay with it around her when I'm clearly _not_. I was very, very far from okay. I'm furious, disappointed, shocked, hurt, and, hell, just plain _jealous_.

I couldn't blame her. But I could blame _him_. I could say this was his fault. He'd been flirting with her since the first day they met! Which was only about a week ago. I could call him a perverted. I could say he manipulated Karin into...

Yeah, I could say all that crap, but it didn't help a thing. Karin had kissed him. I mean, she had to from their position. And God, I don't even want to know how they got in that position! They were on the floor for Christ's sakes! But Karin was on top...which said a hell of a lot. If it had been the other way around I would've, without a doubt, kicked his ass. But it hadn't. And that was probably the only thing that stopped me from losing it; knowing that Karin had wanted that. And as cheesy as it sounds, if she was happy with that _thing_, then I wasn't going to stop her.

I'd been in love with her for over a year and she falls for a guy she met a week ago. _That_ would make an interesting movie.

My feet kept moving. I've gone from stalking, to angrily pacing, to a depressed stroll. My brain was to occupied with stressful crap to care where my feet where going.

Which is most likely why I ran into someone.

I mutter an apology and was about to push past them when they said my name.

"Kujyou-kun?"

I looked up.

And groaned.

"Kirika Karasuma." This was just perfect. _Exactly _what I needed right now; to have a run in with Karin's former crush. Which was a pretty weird thought considering Kirika is a girl. But we didn't find that out until later.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted. Judging by the look on her face she had definitely picked up on my mood. Which is why I couldn't understand what made her start walking next to me.

"Onii-san asked me to pick up some flyers we had printed, she explained. "Eto...did something happen Kujyou-kun?" she asked nervously.

"That's really none of your business," I said, glaring briefly at her.

"True. But I'd like to help if I can."

"I doubt it's anything you can help with."

"It's about Karin-chan, isn't it?"

I could've denied it. I _should've_ denied it. And I would've if I'd known where this conversation was going. But I didn't. And I was too busy fighting my own thoughts to worry about fighting her on this. "It's none of your business."

"I know," she said with this oddly sympathetic smile. "So what happened?"

And just like that, the whole story came flooding out of me. I'm not particularly fond of Kirika. In fact, I had detested her one point. The point where Karin liked her. And this wasn't exactly something I felt comfortable talking about. Especially not with her. But for some unfathomable reason, I actually thought she could help.

How wrong I was.

"Maybe you misinterpreted. You don't know exactly what they had been doing, from what you told me. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like."

That...That's it?! Here I go spilling my guts to her and _that_s the wisdom she divulges?! _It wasn't what it looked like!!_

That infuriated me all over again. Rage was building in my chest and my hands shook from the pressure. I balled them into fists. This was unbearable. Mostly because a part of me wanted to believe her, but a larger part of me knew better than to get my hopes up.

"She was on _top _of him! _They were making out on the damned floor! _How many ways are there to interpret that?!" I yelled at her, unable to contain myself.

She winced and looked around. Several people had stopped to stare at us because of my little outburst. She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "I'm just saying...give Karin-chan a chance to--"

"Forget it." I brushed past her. "It was stupid of me to even bother telling you. I knew you wouldn't be able to help." I sped up. She didn't follow me.

Unbelievable. I tell her all that and she wants me to let Karin explain what I already knew. That she liked that Kondou guy and that they were--very possibly--dating. That's exactly what I needed; to hear Karin say it out loud. That would _definitely_ help.

My feet were moving on their own again. Running now. I didn't give a damn where I was going. I just needed to get away from all the crap. This wasn't right. It was unbearable. My chest was aching so much I had to fight to breathe. But the pain felt needed. At least it helped distract me from my own thoughts.

God, this was such a mess. Who knew when I'd be able to go home? To school...When I'd be able to look Karin in the face again without feeling like ripping out my own heart so it'd stop killing me from the inside out.

_Never_.

That's the only answer I could come up with. And at the moment, it seemed like a good enough reason for not going home.

* * *

Cuxie: I KNOW!! GOD I'M SORRY!! MONTHS!! I KNOW!!

Kazune: I feel suckish now.

Karin: Me too.

Cuxie: Aww! Don't be like that! It's not that...aw, Hell! So do I!T^T WAAAH!!

Kazune: R&whatever....


	6. Chapter 6

Cuxie: I'm back! I can't believe its been so long! It seems like I just updated this.

Kazune: Yeah, well...you didn't.

Cuxie: Thank you for being so supportive.=_=

Kazune: No problem.

Cuxie: Well, I'd just like to make it known that _this_ is where the story gets interesting! So without further ado--

Kazune: Interesting how?

Cuxie: You'll see. Now--

Karin: Interesting in a bad way?

Cuxie: You'll have to read to--

Kazune&Karin: Is it gonna be fluffy?

Cuxie: JUST READ THE DAMN THING!!! God...Now, as long as there are no more interruptions(glaring and Karin and Kazune), ROLLING CHAPPY!!!

* * *

My eyes glazed over as I stared at the TV, my thoughts taking over. This is ridiculous. _He's _being ridiculous! It's like a quarter to midnight and Kazune-kun hasn't come home yet. Where is he? Where could he be? How many places are there for a 14-year-old boy to be at nearly midnight?!

"...like the movie?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"I said, don't you like the movie?" Himeka asked, giving me a concerned look.

I tried a smile to hide my anxiety. "Oh, yeah! It's great." To be honest, I couldn't even tell you the title of the movie. I was that out of it. I'm pretty sure it was just some corny chick-flick though.

Himeka pressed 'Pause' and sat up looking at me. "What's wrong, Karin-chan? You've been acting weird all night."

"Yeah," Miyon agreed. "Did something happen?"

We each sat on a sleeping bag in the living room. We had somehow managed to move the couch out of the way so we could lay in front of the TV. I had actually forgotten the sleepover completely until Miyon came over this evening with her overnight bag. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly in the mood for it.

I didn't tell Himeka about what happened. I couldn't bring myself to. I felt terrible about it; sick to my stomach. Part of me kept saying that I hadn't done anything wrong. So I'd kissed a nice guy. That wasn't a crime. But the look on Kazune-kun's face had managed to make me feel more guilty than I ever had in my life. When Himeka asked, I told her I didn't know where he was. Which was true, but made me feel terrible all the same.

"I-It's nothing...I'm just worried. You know, about Kazune-kun." Which was also technically true, but still didn't make me feel any better.

Himeka nodded. "I'm sure he's fine. He'll be home soon." I could tell Himeka was worried, but she always places all her faith in Kazune-kun, so she doesn't let it show.

But she doesn't know what I know. Which is that Kazune-kun was the maddest I've ever seen him today and there's no telling where he could be or what he could be doing.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm worrying for nothing." I gave her my best fake smile and she bought it, pressing 'Play' and settling back into the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh..." I rolled over onto my side. Himeka and Miyon were both fast asleep. Which made sense, considering it had to be like two in the morning. Why am I so wired?

Then I heard something.

I sat up as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake my friends. I listened again. It was a rattling sound, like keys in a lock. I crept up from my sleeping bag and went around the corner. The foyer is in between the living room and the kitchen and directly in front of the stairs. All three rooms were separated by archways. I peered around the corner, watching as the front door creaked open.

Kazune-kun came in, still wearing his school uniform. But his white shirt looked crumbled and the buttons had been undone.

"Kazune-kun!" Without think, I ran up and flung myself at him. He stumbled back and looked at me like he wasn't sure who I was.

"...Karin?" Then he glared as pushed me away. Making his way up the stairs.

He hates me! He totally hates me! Part of me wanted to curl up in a corner and cry myself to sleep. But another, stronger part of me knew that nothing would ever get better until we settled it.

I followed him.

"Kazune-kun..." He didn't answer. I rushed up the stairs, catching his door before he could slam it shut. I went into his room and shut the door quietly behind me.

"Get out of here, Karin." He spoke slowly.

"No," I said firmly, walking directly up to him with more confidence than I thought I could muster. "Not until I get some answers. "What were you thinking? Do you know what time it is? And never mind what I thought. Do you have any idea how worried Himeka-chan was? Where were you?"

"...It doesn't matter."

"Like Hell it doesn't!" I yelled, forgetting that Miyon and Himeka were asleep just downstairs. Tears sprang to my eyes and I didn't bother to try to hide them. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I-I thought something might've happened to you. I thought you were in trouble...I-I..." My chest shook and the tears came faster along with my breathing. "...I-I thought...it was all my fault."

Suddenly, his arms were around me and I was pulled close against his chest.

"Stop crying."

I sniffled. "K-Kazune-kun...about Kondou-kun--"

"You're not allowed to see him anymore."

"Wh-What? What do you mean?" I looked up at him through teary-eyes. He was staring straight at me with blood-shot eyes. I blinked, and suddenly my brain started working again. He was talking so slowly, his eyes...I inhaled deeply and the sweet sting of alcohol burned my nose.

He's drunk.

"You can't talk to him. You can't go anywhere near him anymore."

"What?! Kazune-kun--"

"No!" he barked, squeezing me tighter against him. "You're mine. I won't share you with him. I won't share you with anyone. You're _mine_."

If the situation had been any different, I would've loved hearing those words. But it was all wrong. He was drunk. He was angry. He didn't mean it. He _couldn't_ mean it.

"Kazune--Mm!" His lips crushed against mine. I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth. I could taste whatever it was he had been drinking and for a moment...I was lost. I wanted this. I liked...I loved him. I had always wanted this. But not this way.

I struggled in his arms, but he held me tight. It was a wasted effort trying to push him away. I wasn't strong enough. Finally, he pulled away, allowing me to breathe. But his lips found my neck where he started to plant light butterfly kisses. "K-Kazune-kun....Stop. I-I don't want this."

"Yes. You do." He started to kiss me harder and I knew he was leaving a mark. He bit my neck and I whimpered, then his tongue ran over the spot, soothing it. I shivered, but not in an unpleasant way.

"Kazune-kun..." I moaned.

"I love you, Karin."

I froze. "W-What?"

He pulled away slightly to look at my face. "I love you. I love you so much." He kissed my lips again. Fresh tears stung my eyes.

He loves me. He _loves _me. Everything else left my mind. I forgot about how upset I'd been. I forgot he was drunk. I forgot I was supposed to be downstairs with my friends and not in Kazune-kun's room kissing him. I forgot how _wrong_ this was...All I could think about was what he just said. _He loves me_.

I stopped trying to push him away...and I kissed him back.

"I love you too."

* * *

Cuxie:O.o I-I...I really don't know what to say. Um...wow.

Karin: A-Are we gonna...you know...?

Cuxie: HELL NO!! I'm not typing that! Have you forgotten about my no lemon policy?!

Karin: S-Sorry! It just seemed like thats where this was headed...

Cuxie: I think thats where you _want_ it to be headed.

Karin:(blush)

Cuxie: R&R!! **There will NOT be any lemon!** Just to make that clear. **This is strictly rated 'T' and that won't be changing any time soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuxie: Wow, ummm...I'm not even sure what to say. ~_~

Kazune: How about: 'Hi guys! How have you been for the past TWO YEARS?'

Cuxie: I'm sorry!

Kazune: Saying that doesn't fix anything! You left us on a massive cliffhanger! You ignored for months-

Cuxie: No, I-

Karin: STOP! Kazune-kun, don't you dare chase Cuxie away now that she's finally returned. And Cuxie, how about getting on with things?

Kazune:...Whatever. =_=

Cuxie: ~sniff~ Suuuure...

* * *

I woke up feeling disoriented. The sunlight warming my face wasn't coming from the same angle as usual. The fabric under my cheek didn't feel like my pillow. I opened my eyes. "Uhn..." I tried to sit up, but I felt something pinning me down. Suddenly, I was incredibly aware of my surroundings. Like the fact that what I was lying on was warm and moving ever so slightly. And something was tickling my forehead.

I looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

_Underneath me_ Kazune-kun was asleep with his arm around my waist and his head leaning against mine. (His hair was brushing against my forehead.) I began to panic a bit, until I realized that I could feel both layers of our clothes between us, so nothing _too _scandalous could've happened.

_So what did...?_ The previous nights events came flooding back to me, a flurry of kisses and soft touches and _I love you_'s. Tears pricked at my eyes. "Kazune-kuuun..." I laid back down and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. His arm briefly tightened around my waist and I knew he was starting to wake up.

"Ugh..." He shifted underneath me and I sat up slightly. He blinked open his eyes, groaned, and shut them again, rolling over onto his side and pulling me with him.

"Wah! Kazune-kun!" I giggled.

"What the...!" We were face-to-face now, and as his eyes adjusted they widened in shock. "GAH! Karin? Wh-What are you-Why are you-" He sat up abruptly, making me fall over.

"Hey!"

"What's going on? Why are you in my room? In my bed!"

I blushed slightly. "W-Well...after last night, I guess we just sort of lost track of time and..." I shrugged. Self-consciously, I tried to nonchalantly smooth my hair down, imagining that I must look an absolute mess.

He stared at me blankly. "Last night? What happened last night?"

I blanched. "Wha? Last night. When we...you said..." _How could he not remember?_ Then it came to me. _Of course he doesn't remember, you idiot. He was drunk_, I thought. None of what happened meant anything to him, especially not now. What had been the most important night of my life wouldn't even be a passing regret for him. For him it was...nonexistent.

"God, my head is killing me..." He groaned again, not paying any attention to me. He rubbed at his temples and reached over to pull the shades to the windows shut. "What did I...Last night..." He paled. "Oh God, what _did_ I do?" He turned to me. "Karin?"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I didn't care how pathetic I looked. How could he not remember? _I've gotta get out of here._ Without wasting another minute, I rolled off the bed and ran for the door.

"Karin!"

I heard him call me, but he didn't follow. It wouldn't make sense to just run across the hall to my room where he'd hear me bawling like a little baby. So instead I headed for the stairs, running down and straight through the kitchen where Himeka and Miyon were standing in their pajamas. "Karin-chan?" they cried as I ran past. I went out the back door and into the garden. I fell to my knees in a bed of pansies. I wasn't surprised when half a second later I was joined by my two best friends.

"Karin-chan, what happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

My heart was hurt. Knowing anything I said would be incoherent through my weeping, I just shook my head. Part of me didn't want the girls to see me like this; miserable and kneeling in dirt. But I was too broken-hearted to care. How little could I possibly mean to Kazune-kun? He didn't even come after me...

"Miyon-chan, try and calm her down," Himeka instructed. "I'm going to make some tea."

As she left, Miyon grabbed me by the arm. "Shh. There, there. It'll be alright." She patted my back while ushering me to the small seating area near the rose bushes, a small bistro table and two chairs. "What on Earth happened?"

I sniffled. "He...he...he forgaaaaah!" I couldn't even say it out loud!

"_Who_ did _what_?"

"I'm back." Himeka appeared carrying a small tray and tea set. She turned to Miyon. "Well?"

Miyon shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands.

"Here Karin-chan," Himeka set a teacup in front of me, "try drinking a little first."

Still sniffling and hiccuping, I choked down the hot liquid. As soon as the tea soothed me enough to stop my shaking, I spilled my guts. Including everything that had happened with Kondou. It was a relief to have it out in the open, but I'd never felt more pathetic in my life.

"I can't believe Kazune-san did that," Miyon said in disbelief. I had no idea which 'that' she was referring to, so I assumed all of it.

Himeka simply shook her head, looking a little...gone.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," I moaned. "I actually let myself think he...liked me."

"Now, wait." Miyon reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just because he doesn't remember anything doesn't mean he didn't really feel that way."

"But he was drunk! I can't trust anything he said."

"That's not true. After all, aren't men _more_ honest when they're drunk? At least, that's what I've heard." That didn't make sense to me.

"Um, girls?" Himeka interrupted. "Maybe we should continue this conversation inside?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to be in the same house as him."

"I understand, Karin-chan. But it's probably not a good idea to stay out here either. Not like _this_." She gestured at herself and I look down. Suddenly I realized what a scene we must have created for the neighbors. Me, running out looking a mess and having a breakdown while Himeka and Miyon came to my rescue. All of us in our pajamas.

I actually laughed, but it hurt a little. "Ok, lets go inside."

* * *

Cuxie: Its short and its not that great, but its all I've got!

Karin: After two years? Anything at all is enough, trust me.

Cuxie: I wanna finish all my discontinued stories, so I'll try to wrap this up in...3 more chapters? 4 maybe...

Kazune: I screwed up...

Cuxie: ~sigh~ We've all screwed up. ~_~


End file.
